Oftentimes, mail customers are anxious and worried that the mail deposited with the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) is not delivered in a timely manner or worse yet, forever lost. The USPS tries to minimize these occurrences by offering different confirmation delivery mailing options at a premium price whereby consumers can track the delivery online. However, not everyone takes advantage of that option, and when they don't, anxiety about the actual delivery can rue the day. As a result consumers become vulnerable to fear and fall prey to identity theft schemes with phishing emails that appear to be directed from the USPS requiring confirmation of confidential identity information and/or on occasion credit identification information. Thus, there needs to be a system and method of providing tracking of the mail as it goes through the mailing system in a manner that is secure without compromising the consumer's confidential information. The system and methods described herein satisfies these long felt needs in a new and novel manner that the prior art has been unable to resolve. For a further and more fully detailed understanding of the present invention, various objects and advantages thereof, reference is made to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.
Additional objectives of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds. The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, references are made to the accompanying drawings, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.